New class, New experiences
by yeppprockk
Summary: Skimmons High-school AU : Jemma, Fitz, Skye, Bobbie, Mack and Hunter are senior in Shield High-School. Jemma's biology teacher offers her to try a new class, with a tutor. Jemma, accepts the deal without knowing the subject or how's gonna be her tutor. This is how she finally talks to Skye, her long time crush. (Maybe one shot, maybe not... Tell ;) )


**Skimmons High-school AU :** Jemma, Fitz, Skye, Bobbie, Mack and Hunter are senior in Shield High-School. Jemma's biology teacher offers her to try a new class, data processing, with a tutor and she has to tutor her school mate in biology. Jemma, accepts the deal without knowing the subject or how's gonna be her tutor. This is how she finally talks to Skye, her long time crush. (Maybe one shot, maybe not, i'll see. This is my first story and english is not my native language )

It's friday, finaly Jemma is about to leave her biology II class when her teacher, Mr Bolin, stops her « Jemma, can I talk to you for a second ? »

Jemma starts to freak out _Oh my god, was my work that bad, did I do my experiment bad..._ « Sure Sir » « Well, you're results are excellents and I would like to know if you're willing to try a new class, a class where you might not be the best. No it's not ingenering don't worry, but it's close. » Her teacher answer knowing what she thought. « You will have a tutor for this class, but you will have to tutor her to in biology. You are the best studient of the school in this class, so expect the best as tutor in you're new class. So what you saying ? »

« Hum sir, can I know which class is it ? » Asks Jemma, unsure. « If I tell you now, you will have to say yes. If I don't, you can still say no. What are you deciding Miss Simmons ? » Asks Mr Bolin with a small smile. « Ok, I'll take that class ! Now tell me, where am I suppose to go and when ? »

« Well, welcome in Data Processing Jemma ! It's now you're 7th periode. Good luck and remember, 3pm in the room A044 »He says as he leaves the class room.

« Wait, Jemma screams, who's my tutor ? » « It's Skye Coulson, from your English class »

 _What,_ Jemma thinks _, Skye Coulson ! THE Skye Coulson, the head master's adoptive daughter, the girl I silently admire in English and in History, the one I lo... No, I dn't love her, I don't ever really know her. Yeah, I just like her, a little, like a crush.._ She's almost having a panic attack when Fitz (Leo Fitz, but everyone calls him by his last name), her bestfriend, comes into the room. He was searching for her, she didn't meet him and their friends at their spot next the cafetaria. « Simmons ! Hey Simmons... Jemma are you ok ? » « Data processing, Skye, tutoring, how, what... » she mumbles. « What are you talking about ? Wait, don't tell me now, we're gonna meet the others and you'll tell us ok ? » « Humm... yeah sure » Jemma says, slowly regaining her senses. Fitz take her by the arm and dragges her into the lunch room, to their usual table.

Mack smiles when he sees Jemma and Fitz coming in his direction. « Hey guys ! Where were you Sim ? We were waiting for you. Here, Bobbie got you some vegetables' salades » « Thanks, I was talking with Sir Bolin, and he asked me to join a new class » « Awasome, Bobbie says interruping her, Oh sorry » She apologies « So, I was saying, he asked me to join, without me knowing which class it was. And he told me that I'd have a tutor for this class 'cause i've never done that before. And you know what I've never done before ? Retorical question Bobbie, don't even think about answering ! And you know me, always too curious, I said yes. And this is how I got in Data Processing ! Freaking Data Processing ! You know how I will suck at this ! OH and the best, you know who's my tutor ?! SKYE ! » She start to freak out again. « C'mon Jemma calm down, it's just Skye, she's cool, we have the same combat and defense class. She's really good, says Bobbie, and her friend Hunter is really hot... Sorry ! But it's gonna be ok, it'll be like you're only class without an A+. No big deal, plus Skye's gonna tutor you, it's gonna be fun» Bobbie winks at Jemma, knowing about her crush « Anyway, what's the matter ? She's cool and friendly, no need to freak out 'cause she's director Coulson's daugter » Mack add.

« But I'm not freaking out because of that, or the grades... I'm freaking out because I can't help but look like a fool when she's around, so imagine in tutor lessons, she'll thinks i'm retarted or something... » Jemma says, almost crying. Fitz hugs her « Don't worry Jem, it's gonna be fine, just be yourself. So when do you start ? » « Thanks Leo, today, it's my 7th period. »

At the end of their luch period, Mack and Fitz goes to their ingenering class, as Jemma and Bobbie goes in English. When they arrive in front of the door, Jemma hears her name being called « Hey Jemma Simmons » So she turn around and ends up face to face (really close, maybe too close for her own good) with Skye. « H-h-hee-y Sk-k-k-y-ye » she stutter, turning a little red knowing that Skye, The Skye, knows who she is « Hey, Bolin told me you said yes for the Data class and the tutoring. I was wandering if you'd like me to wait for you after History so we can like, maybe go there together ? » The brunette ask, blushing a little « O-ohh y-eah, su-ure. S-s-ee you th-there » Jemma says, looking at the floor. « Simmons, I'm with you in that class too » Skye says smiling at her classmate crimson face. « O-h-h-h hahah, Jemma laught awkwardly, yeah i kinda … Yeah, let's go to class »

After her ''kind of humiliation'' in front of her crush, and futur tutor/stud, Jemma hurries in the classroom and got to her seat next to Bobbie, who smiles at her friend's red face « I want every details tomorrow morning, don't even try to escape, i'll go to your house. I know where you live Simmons, I know where you live » She says with a wink and i smirk.

During the period, Jemma can't concentrate, Skye is the only thing in her mind. The way she moved, talked and even blushed a little when she asked her to go to class together. _Wow, sh's really cute and beautyful, and she blushed when she talked to me, TO ME ! Why would she ? I'm just me, I'm not interesting._ Bobbie puts her hand on Jemma's shoulder « Hey, Simmons ! It's time to go to History » « What ?! Already ? But... » Jemma tries to answer « Yeah, you were too concentrate on Skye, she winks. Thinking about your date ? » Jemma hit her arm « It's not ! She's just sympathic enough to walk with me to class. Where did you hear her say date, or saw anything that looked like she was asking me out ? » « Really Sim ? Are you that blind?! She was blushing, playing with her hands and all ! » Bobbie says, walking to their next class « Maybe she was just nervous, maybe she didn't want me to be her tutor or didn't wanted to be mine ? I don't know ok?! Now shush, you're stressing me even more ! » « Kk Jemma, but don't forget what i said » With that, they enter their History class. Jemma take her usual seat but sees Bobbie sitting nest to Hunter instead of her. _What the heck ? Why is she seating with Skye's best friend ?_ Her thoughts are interupted by someone sitting beside her « Hey, Simmons, is it ok if i sit here ? Bobbie took my place, I think she has a thing for Hunter ! Look at them, aren't they cute ? »Skye says « Hum... Yeah sure, sit. Yeah maybe, I don't know... » Jemma says, confused. _I'm going to kill her ! With science cause she is too strong for me... She did it on propose so Skye would sit next to me._ « I'll kill you Morse »She whispers. She ends up ''secretly'' watching Skye for the next hour, without taking any notes. _Skye Coulson, what are you doing to me ? Why are you so..._

 _ **DRIIIING**_ Her thoughts are interupted by the bell. « So Jemma Simmons, ready for your new class ? Follow me ! » Jemma follows Skye in the differents parts of the school, when she finaly enters the A044 room, she's impressed. « Wooow » She says, not louder then a wisper. _This is amazing, I understand why people like this room._ A room full of computers, laptop, projectors, tablets... This was a geek paradise. « So ya like it ? » she hears Skye ask « Hmm, very much, it's really cool. » « Wow Jem, second first time talking to me without stuttering or being unsure. I guess you realised I wasn't that bad or mad maybe» Skye says, smiling at her. _Oh my God ! She called me Jem ! calm down Simmons, and FREAKING ANSWER TO HER you dumbass ! Hey, stay calm, I will answer... Oh godness, I'm arguing with myself «_ What... No, I don't think you're bad or mad ! I just... » _I just really like you !_ « I just thought that you were … You know... » she says blushing really hard. « Haha okay Jem ! Now let's take a seat. Sit here, this computer is good and you'll be next to me so if you don't understandsomething, just ask me » Skye says, smilling at her.

During this class, Jemma was kind of lost and always asked her class mate advice. When the bell rings, she is really happy and starts getting out of the room when she feel a hand on her shoulder « Wait Jem, I wanted to contragulate you, for a fist timer, you weren't that bad » She smiles « Thanks Skye » « Welcome ! Anyway, I was wondering, when do you want the tutoring lessons to start ? We could, like, go meet tonight and start to schedule this ? If you want, maybe » Jemma smiles at her nervousness. « Yes sure ! Where and what time ? » « Hum, 7 my place ? » « Ok, see you ! » Jemma says, going to her locker, then turn back at Skye « Wait, where do you live ? » « Oh yeah, I forgot » she gets a paper out of her pocket « here's my number, text me when you're leaving your house and i'll guide you » She kisses Jemma's cheek « See ye tonight Jem, and don't eat before, i'll order pizza ! You like pizza right ?! » Jemma's blushing « Yeah s-s-ure, Wh-who does-s-sn't-t ? » _Crap_ , she thinks, _I'm stuttering again ! And she kissed my cheek, she kissed me._ She smiles like a fool « Ok, stuttering genius, see you later. And don't forgey to text me » Skye tells her, waving « How could I ? » Jemma says, mostly to herself. After going to her locker, she walks home and text Bobbie

 **J** -' _She invited me to her house tonight ! (For scheduling our tutoring lessons). What do I do ? What do I wear ? HELP ME MORSE ! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!'_ A few seconds later, she got an answer

 **B** -' _OK, don't move, I'm coming !'_

 **J** -' _Really ?! Thanks girl, you're a life savior !:D'_

 **B** - _'More like a date savior;);)'_

 **J-** _'It's nooooot a date ! See you soon'_

 **B-** _'Kk, whatever you want, coming in in 5 !'_

And 5 minutes later, as promise, Bobbie walks in the room. « Ok, tell me exaclty was happened ! » So Jemma explains her everythingsince she left Hisory « So ? What do you thing » Bobbie smiles, « I think it's a date ! And now let's find you some clothes for tonight ! No you can't keep these one Simmons ! ».

After an hour of ttrying clothes on, Jemma lay on her bed « Oh my... Bobbie, never do that again, i'm dead. And I'm not even sure it's really a date. Oh Crap ! » « What ?! » « I was supposed to text her, I forgot »

 **J-** ' _Hey Skye, It's Jemma.'_

 **S-** _'Hey Jem, how are you ? You still comin right ?:)'_ Jemma blush reading the text « Hey Simmons, why so red » Bobbie tease « Shush ! » « C'mon, let me see » Jemma shows her the text « Awwww she's so cute ! You must really like her to let her call you I, Fitz and Mack can't call you like that » Bobbie takes the phone and answer for her « Hey ! What did you do ? Give my phone back ! NOW » « Oh come one Sim ! I'm just helping you » Jemma takes her phone back and reads

 **J-** ' _I'm good and you ? Yeah, wouldn't miss that beautyful ;) btw is it a study date or a ''Study Date'' ? Because... I want to know ;) ;)'_ « OMG ! Bob ! »

 **J** -' _OMG...Sorry, my bestfriend took my phone :$:$. But i'm fine, and you ? And sure i'm still coming' I'm going to kill you Morse..._

« Oh, don't be sad Jemma, she might have said yes about the ''Study Date'' »She winks and hand quote study date. « No, that's not funny that's ambarrassing ! » She feels her phone vibrate « Ok, she has answered... What do I do ? » « You look at it you dumbass ! » Bobbie screams at her

 **S** -' _Haha it's ok ! My friends Hunter does that too sometimes, but with my ''dad'', and it's pretty awkward when i don't know it ;). Anyway, yeah I'm good too, and tell Bobbie that it's not her buisness ;). Call me when you're leaving, I'll tell you the direction'_

Jemma laught at Skye's text « What ? What did she tell you ? Tell me now Simmons ! » « She just told me to tell you that it's not your buisness and that Hunter does that thing too... Fake text, you know... » Jemma says, still laughting a little « Now out ! I'm going at her house » « Kk Simmons, and don't do anything I wouldn't ! UUUh actually no, don't do anything I would ! » She winks

« OUT, Now ! »

**** In front of Skye's house****

 _Ok, stay calm Jemma. It's just Skye... Just Skye ? Are you kidding ?! Ok but it's just for school, it's not like a date or anything... Ok, breath, and knock. Knock NOW !_

She knocks and 5 seconds later, Mr Coulson opens the door « Hello Jemma, you are here to see Skye ? » « Good evening, I am fine and you ? Yes, she invited me for schedulingour tutoring lessons » « Scheduling lessons really ? Sure... » he whispers « I'm good thanks, she is in her room, first door on the right upstairs » « Humm thanks » Jemma says, blushing a little. She goes up and knock lightly on the door door « Skye ? » Skye opens her door « Hey Jem you came » she hugs her « Come in, welcome in _my place_! » Jemma looks around the room, a laptop, _normal_ , a few bands posters, mostly rock and pop punk bands, a queen size bed, shelves full of book, dvds and cds and a big tv... « Woow, your room's really cool ! » Jemma says. « Thanks » Sky smiles at her.

After 30 minutes of scheduling their tutoring lessons, Skye asks Jemma if she wants to watch a movie. Jemma agrees and they start watching Iron man (Skye's favorite Marvel's super hero), when it ends she asks Jemma to stay for dinner. Jemma calls her parents and they said yes. She eats dinner with the Coulson, Phil, his wife Melinda (who looks more of a warrior than a secretary, Raina (Skye's cousin) and Skye herself. After dinner, Skye and Jemma goes back in Skye's room and they start getting to know each other and Skye talks about her ex-boyfriend who was a real jerk. _Of course, she's straight ! Don't act surprised, it's obvious !_ « Really but how ?! I mean, you seems lke an amazing girl, anyone who treats you bad, or doesn't see it is a real idiot ! » She says, becoming crimson red « Oh thanks Jem ! That's really nice of you, you're the first person to tell me this » She smiles « It's true though ! Hey you know, you're the only one I let call me Jem... » she blush again « Aww I'm glad it's just me » she winks at Jemma.

There's a long silence, not awkward, but conforting... « Hey Jem, can I ask you something ? » Jemma turns to face her « Sure Skye ! » _What if she asks me to leave, or that she thinks I'm not good enought for her..._ « So... I was wandering, are you and Fitz, like, a couple ? I know it's a weird question but » she starts to ramble « Hey Skye, we are not, he's like my brother and i'm... I mean, I, kinda, sort of, like girls ? » Jemma says blushing « Oh ! Ok, i didn't know... But it's totaly cool ! I mean i like girls too, and guys... Don't worry, I won't say anything if you don't want to » « Ooooh, ok cool. Well I don't think I'm ready for the whole world to know... You're actually the first person I've told, sober... I came out to Bobbie, Leopold and Mack when I first, and last, got drunk the week end before school starts » « Really, you, Jemma Simmons got drunk ?! What happened ? And I'm honored » Jemma blush « Haha, Well I thought it was water and drank a full glass of vodka... You're welcome »

They talks about differents things and suddenly, out of the blue, Skye kisses Simmons. One the lips, afraid that it will be the only time, Jemma kiss her back. When Skye licks Jemma's lips, she freaks out (it's her first kiss!) and pulls back. « Oh my god... I'm so sorry Jem, I.. I just, I like you ok, and it's been a long time so I thought, because... I mean, like why not ya know... sorry.. Just don't hate me » Jemma cut her « Hey, calm down Skye ! It's ok, I wanted to... I mean, I wanted it too. It's just that... It was my, you are the... » She takes a great breath « YouarethefirstpersonI'veeverkisspleasedon'tfreakoutandleavemelikethatcauseI'mnotsureIcouldhandlethat » « What did you say ? I got first kiss, don't...out, like that. So now take your time and repeat this slowly, I swear I won't leave you if that's what you're afraid of, ok Jem ? » Skye says, smiling at Jemma « Well... This was my first kiss, and i just didn't want you to leave or freak`out knowing this... You know ? » Skye takes Jemma in her arms « Aww Jem, don't worry, I won't leave. And I'm glad I'm your first kiss... Meaning I could be bad, you'll still think it's ok » She wink, Jemma hit her shoulder and hides her face more into skye's neck « Skye, don't laught ! It's not funny »

« C'mon Jem... I was kidding, I promise I won't laught, but with one condition ok ?! » « Ok... Go on » « Well, you have to go on a date with me tomorrow. Is it ok, or maybe later if it's too fast ? » _She wants to on a date with me ! Oh dear god, what do I... Say YES idiot ! Hey i'm not an... I'm talking to myself again..._ « Humm … Yeah, sure, of course, humm ok for tomorrow »she smiles and Skye claps her hands « But it's getting late and i have to go... I walked here and I live 20 minutes away » « Oh ! Maybe I can drive you home ? If you want ? »She blushs...

Skye takes Jemma home and, arrived in front of the house, the silence fills the car. Skye looks at Jemma and slowly, move closer. « I think it's the moment you're supposed to leave the car and wave from your door Jem » « You forgot something Skye » « Oh really, what's that ? » She ask playfully, Jemma leans in and kiss her, it's slow and passionate. Skye kiss back, and licks the other girl bottom lips. Jemma let her in, and slowly, their toungue battle, the kiss grow more passionate and agressive. They part after a few munites, out of breath « Wow, for a second kiss Jem... It's was amazing and you learn fast ! » Skye winks and Jemma blushs « Thanks I guess... I should go, bye. See you tomorrow » She says, afer a quick peck on Skye's lips, as she leaves the car with a big smile on her face. « Bye ! I'll text you, sweet dreams Jem ! » Skye waves at the girl, and, after Jemma closes her front door, she goes back home. Goes to bed and fall asleep immediatly, thinking of the girl she kissed tonight, the girl she likes for more the a year now...

Getting inside her house, she sees her mom and dad in front of her. Her mom with a small smile, her dad,him, has an unreadable face. «Hey mommy, daddy! What's going on?» She asks shyly «What going on ?!,her dad's scream. You went out with a girl without telling us! And when you come home you kiss her, and you're smilling! Why didn't you tell us you had a date with Skye Coulson?! It's amazing, we're so happy for you! But if you two decide to date, I want to talk to her» _Oh... They are... Oh..._

 _« Well, first I didn't know if it was a date or not, it was school related. Second how do you know it was Skye ? Din't tel me you saw her, it's impossible ! » « Oh and we're going out tomorrow, you can talk to her then » Her mom lets out a little laught « Bobbie told us you went on a ''Study date'' her words darling, with Skye » « Bobbie Morse you are so dead ! » she says at loud « Go to bed love, we'll talk about this after, and you'll kil Barbara at another time » her mom winks._

 _In her bed, Jemma texts Skye_

 **J-** _'Hey, I had an amazing night. Sweet dreams and call me when you wake up. P.S. My dad wants to give you "the talk" but I'll protect you ;)'_


End file.
